Qué inoportuno es el amor
by Red Viper
Summary: Diferentes historias esconden las paredes del instituto. Las hormonas inunda el lugar y a sus alumnos, dispuestos a dejarse caer en manos de cupido. Algunos son cursis, otros conquistadores, y están los que no son correspondidos, en la variedad está el gusto. Serie de viñetas [Update: Melody!]
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Amor, amistad, las malditas palabras con ''a''.

**Claim:** Kentin/Sucrette + Alexy.

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucré no es de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Chinomiko y compañía. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y miau miau.

**Advertencias:** ¿Un poco de ooc? Alexy siendo rechazado es bastante advertencia.

.

* * *

.

A veces me preguntaba qué era, _exactamente_, la amistad.

Ese sentimiento parecido al amor, pero que dolía menos, que se disfrutaba más y que, según los dichos populares, duraba para toda la vida (la verdadera amistad, claro). Nunca estuve seguro, pero, irónicamente, siempre fui una persona ''amigable'', quizás era mi personalidad libre, divertida e infantil, que había cultivado todos esos años junto a mi hermano. O quizás era, simplemente, el hecho de que nunca fui demasiado selectivo.

Quién sabe, pero incluso cuando entramos a nuestro instituto actual, junto a mi gemelo, me fue fácil entablar conversaciones con los alumnos, y a las pocas semanas ya tenía bastantes ''amigos''. Me llevaba bien con la mayoría – exceptuando a Ámber y su grupito – pero había una que resaltaba entre los demás, la primera en hablarme, la primera en ser agradable sin esperar nada a cambio, la primera en acompañarme en un día de compras. Ella, que contrario a todo lo que esperé, terminó convirtiéndose en una amiga especial. En esos momentos pensaba que la amistad era algo maravilloso.

Pero uno de los contras de aquella palabra llamada _amistad_, era que solía mal interpretarse constantemente e incluso, _transformarse en amor_. La primera víctima fue la pobre Violeta; una chica adorable y extremadamente tímida, pero eso le daba aún más encanto; que a los pocos días terminó confesando su enamoramiento hacia mí. Una lástima, que no me gusten las chicas.

Y como la vida es una maldita bruja, peor que Ámber y Debrah juntas, al poco tiempo también me convertí en una víctima más de la evolución de los sentimientos en el ser humano. Intenté negarlo por semanas, tratando de fijar mis ojos en alguien más, pero me fue imposible, día y noche solo tenía a una persona en mi mente:

_Kentin._

Debe ser el karma, porque para mí malísima suerte, mi adorado amigo Kentin estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi adorada amiga Sucrette. Para empeorar las cosas, y porque, al parecer la mala suerte viene de familia, Armin, quien nunca estuvo interesando en ninguna chica real, comenzó a fijar sus ojos en ella. Es un asco, aquello que llaman amor.

Podría llamarlo un cuadrado amoroso, pero siendo sincero, nunca tuve una verdadera oportunidad con Kentin, a pesar que lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas. No pude esconderlo demasiado tiempo de Sucrette, a pesar de aquella cara inocente, la chica era jodidamente perceptiva con respecto a su entorno (lo cual se me hacía sumamente divertido, en especial porque, hasta el día de hoy, es ignorante de los sentimiento que mucho tiempo albergó mi hermano por ella). En ese momento pude ver como su sonrisa flaqueaba ante mis palabras, y con tristeza trataba de animarme, porque siempre fue una amiga genial y aunque ambos estuviéramos enamorados de la misma persona, nuestra amistad estaba primero. El pacto fue claro: _Él tiene que elegir._

La elección estaba hecha hace tiempo. Y por mucho que me doliera, era algo que ya tenía aceptado desde mucho. Armin ni siquiera lo intentó, a diferencia de mí, no fue capaz de competir en una carrera ya perdida.

Y es que si uno los ve, se da cuenta de inmediato de que están hechos el uno para el otro. Como ahora, que bajo la sombra del árbol más grande en el patio, apoyados en él, Kentin lucha por conseguir un beso, aunque Sucrette no parece oponerse demasiado. Ella es la primera en verme, por lo que se separa abruptamente de su… _novio_. Sucrette es buena, demasiado buena, la verdad. A veces quería odiarla, pero me era imposible, la adoraba demasiado. Ahora fue Kentin el que fijó sus orbes verdes en mí, sonriéndome, aunque sentía como se había puesto incómodo ante la negativa de la chica.

— Siento molestar a los tortolos, pero el calor me está matando y este es el lugar más fresco — Me senté a un lado de Sucrette, que se había movido para darme un espacio.

— Nunca eres una molestia, Alexy — Sucrette habló, sonriendo de una forma casi luminosa _¿Lo ven?_ Es una dulzura. Si fuera hétero, esta chica sería mía.

— Al parecer Kentin no comparte tu opinión — No pude evitarlo, molestarlo era mi perdición, _él_ era mi perdición. Ken frunció el ceño ante mis palabras, siempre era tan susceptible a las bromas.

— Es solo que, cuando tú estás, mi novia deja de ponerme atención — Al terminar la oración, noté como Sucrette le mandó una mirada reprobatoria y Kentin, siempre preocupado de complacer a la chica, desvió su propia mirada, un poco descolocado.

Era mejor fingir ignorancia y seguir intentando mantener una conversación fluida con ellos. Kentin sabía sobre mis sentimientos y a pesar de que siempre dejó claro que no tenía oportunidad, de una forma u otra, hacía lo posible de no hacerme sentir mal. Pero Kentin era medio bruto, se dejaba llevar rápidamente por sus instintos y sentimientos, por lo que hacer esa clase de comentarios era normal en él, a pesar del pacto silencioso entre él y Sucrette, que los pobres ilusos pensaban, mantenían escondido de mí; sobre no demostrar su amor en frente mío.

Lo agradecía, pero eso no disminuía el dolor. Aunque no podía quejarme del todo, porque con el tiempo, pude darme cuenta que la amistad es también el ser feliz cuando tu amigo es feliz. Y ellos eran felices, por lo que yo también lo estaba intentando.

Había que seguir adelante, solo tuve la mala suerte de tener un pésimo primer amor.

.

* * *

.

**N/A:** Son siglos sin escribir algo decente.

Bueno, este fandom me ha ido consumiendo de a poquito, así que empecé a escribir cosas sueltas y espero poder, por alguna vez en mi vida, terminar un proyecto de escritos. La verdad es que tengo muchas ships y espero poder escribirlas a todas, pero la mayoría son con Sucrette (No me culpen, es fácil encariñarse con la despistada, metiche y linda Su) así que no esperen mucha variedad.

Adoro a Alexy con todo mi corazón, pero tengo un insano gusto por verlo rechazado por Kentin.

Los comentarios son bien recibidos, al igual que las críticas constructivas *hearts* Son el alimento del escritor, y a veces, la inspiración. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Besos que renuevan la energía.

**Claim: ** Armin/Sucrette.

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucré no es de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Chinomiko y compañía. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y miau miau.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

.

* * *

.

Se encontraban los tres en frente de la sala de profesores, murmurando entre ellos, para dar apoyo al que tendría que traspasar aquella puerta y enfrentarse al monstruo.

Pobre Armin, esta vez, sus habilidades para ocultar su psp en clases mientras juega, no habían funcionado. O eso pensaba él. Puesto que al ojo crítico de su hermano gemelo, todo se debía a que el profesor Farrés había desistido de – intentar – regañarlo y arrebatarle la consola, por lo que Armin ya no tenía que ocultarse. Aunque claro, en cuanto la directora entró a la clase, no tardó en notar que el gemelo de cabello oscuro no prestaba atención alguna al docente. Su consola fue arrebatada y un ''_lo veo después de clases_'' bastó para borrar la sonrisa que Armin siempre llevaba en el rostro.

Por eso Sucrette y Alexy habían decidido acompañarlo, dándole todo el apoyo ante el inminente suicidio.

— No será tan terrible, tranquilo — Sucrette sonrió, y por un momento, Armin sintió que todas sus energías se habían repuesto ante tan bonita sonrisa.

— Además, no es la primera vez que estás en esto — Su hermano le palmeó la espalda, despertándolo del pequeño aturdimiento que había sufrido. Alexy también le regaló una sonrisa, pero completamente distinta a la anterior —. Si mueres, les diré a nuestros padres que te entierren con todos tus juegos —

La risa de Sucrette y Alexy inundaron el pasillo, mientras un bufido se le escapó a Armin, y se plantó frente a la puerta. Un respiro. El segundo. El tercero. Se dio media vuelta, posándose, esta vez, frente a Sucrette. Sus dos manos volaron a las mejillas de la chica y con un movimiento torpe, le besó. El contactó duró un par de segundos, dejándolos a ambos con las mejillas sonrosadas y el corazón latiéndoles a mil.

— Bien, aquí voy — Se dio media vuelta nuevamente, con la decisión en los ojos —. Sucrette, si muero, recuérdame como el gran guerrero que fui —

Y entró.

Fuera de la sala, Sucrette sonreía, con desconcierto ante lo que había sucedido. Una palma en su hombro la sacudió de sus pensamientos, pero la voz de su amigo logró que su cara se encendiera aún más.

— Al menos pudo dar su primer beso antes de morir — Alexy se encogió de hombros, pero con una sonrisa que presagiaba planes malévolos en el rostro.

_Siempre había querido tener a Sucrette como cuñada._

.

* * *

.

**N/A:** ¡Nueva parejita!

La verdad este me salió más fácil de escribir que el anterior, porque Armin es de mis favoritos y siento que la dinámica de él y Su es tan simple, tan bonita, que no me cuesta nada escribirlos, _creo_. Y todos sabemos que Alexy sería el primero en shipear a su bro con su bff ;;

Los comentarios son bien recibidos, al igual que las críticas constructivas *hearts* Son el alimento del escritor, y a veces, la inspiración. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** ¡Es confidencial, Rosalya!

**Claim:** Lysandro/Sucrette.

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucré no es de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Chinomiko y compañía. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y miau miau.

**Advertencias:** ¿Un poco de ooc?

.

* * *

.

Lysandro tenía una confianza ciega en su hermano, eso fue lo primero que notó Rosalya cuando lo conoció. Días después se juró a sí misma que conseguiría que Lysandro confiara en ella tanto como lo hacía en Leigh.

Por eso, no pudo evitar el chillido que salió de su boca cuando el chico de estilo victoriano les confesó, no sin haber pasado por un intenso interrogatorio por parte de la chica, que estaba enamorado de Sucrette. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos, ante la mirada avergonzada (y con un poco de desaprobación) que le enviaba Lysandro, mientras Leigh no parecía muy sorprendido por la noticia.

— ¡Esto es grandioso! — Exclamó, por su cabeza ya pasaban imágenes de citas dobles entre ellos.

La voz de Lysandro se alzó, con un tono grave y serio — Rosa, por favor, no lo comentes con nadie, quiero ser yo el que se lo diga —

Rosalya hizo un gesto, dando a entender que sus labios estaban sellados. Recibió una sonrisa de agradecimiento, de ambos hermanos.

Había mantenido su promesa hasta ese momento, pero eso no quería decir que los tratara de ayudar a su manera. Y su plan había sido ingenioso: organizar una fiesta de navidad en casa de los chicos, invitar a Sucrette, omitiendo el detalle de que sería la única invitada del instituto y para coronar, repletar la casa con muérdagos.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando Sucrette y Lysandro se encontraron bajo uno, ambos trataron de alejarse sutilmente, pero Rosalya, siempre atenta, se los impidió. El beso era exigido por la de cabellos plateados, con la excusa de ser una tradición que no se podía romper. Sucrette frunció el ceño, dándole una mirada reprobatoria a su amiga, mientras Lysandro, siempre respetuoso, se negó a cumplir tal obligación.

La paciencia de Rosalya tenía un límite, en especial si sus planes no salían como ella esperaba. Sus dos manos volaron hacia sus caderas, en posición desafiante.

— Lysandrito, si tanto te gusta, ¡bésala ya! — Habló sin pensar, y cuando vio los ojos sorprendidos de Lysandro, los suyos se abrieron al analizar lo que había dicho, tapándose la boca con una mano.

Sucrette los miraba a ambos, confundida, aunque una sonrisa se estuviera formando en su rostro. Lysandro había optado por bajar la mirada, en un intento desesperado para que nadie viera lo avergonzado que estaba. Rosalya se sintió culpable un momento, pero luego alzó la barbilla, mirando a Sucrette.

— ¡A ella también le gustas! — El rostro de Sucrette palideció, mientras Lysandro levantaba la mirada, dirigiéndola a la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

— ¡Era confidencial, Rosalya! —

Rosa se negó a escuchar más, dio media vuelta y volvió al comedor con Leigh, que se había mantenido alejado de aquella escena. La chica solo esperaba una cosa: que tanto Lysandro como Sucrette le agradecieran todo lo que hizo por ellos.

.

* * *

.

**N/A:** Rosalya no sirves como cupido.

Cortito y un poco ew, no sé, cuando lo revisé para subirlo no me gustó cómo lo escribí, pero meh, ya no fui capaz de arreglarlo *sob*. Y ahora tengo miedo porque no he escrito el siguiente, quizás ya se me fue la musa... espero que no, de todo corazón, no quiero dejar esto inconcluso.

Quiero escribir otro de Lys que sea más romántico (aunque eso no es lo mío ;;) porque es mi favorito junto con Kentin, así que no se sorprendan si hay un poco de preferencia acá, jiji.

Como siempre, los comentarios son bien recibidos, al igual que las críticas constructivas. Son el alimento del escritor, y a veces, la inspiración. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Detestable

**Claim:** Dake/Sucrette.

**Disclaimer: **Amour Sucré no es de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Chinomiko y compañía. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y miau miau.

**Advertencias:** Muchas fallas, probablemente q_q

.

* * *

.

Ahí estaba, entre el público, con su clásica sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno, y esos ojos que no se despegaban de su figura. Sucrette volvió su mirada a Lysandro, con el que compartía escena en ese momento, recitando sus líneas para seguir con el acto y olvidar por un momento la mirada penetrante que aumentaba el calor de su cuerpo.

Una vez fuera del escenario, no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que el bronceado chico la interceptó para intercambiar un par de palabras. Podría haberse alegrado de verlo ahí, pero en cuanto el incidente en el centro comercial salió a flote en su pequeña conversación, deseó hacer desaparecer a Dake. Si _tan solo las miradas mataran_.

Se alejó de él con el ceño fruncido, las mejillas coloreadas y un solo pensamiento en su cabeza:

Dake es detestable.

**x**

Pestañeó un par de veces, confundida con la mano que se agitaba frente a su rostro, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Con un gesto de desagrado, quitó la mano de Alexy, quien sonreía divertido ante lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¿A quién estabas mirando? — La sonrisa que le mostró su amigo no hizo más que avergonzarla, así que decidió desviar la mirada con un mohín de descontento.

— A nadie —

Alexy no dijo nada más, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al patio, para encontrarse con sus padres. Sucrette lo siguió, no sin antes dar una última mirada de reojo a Dake, que se encontraba hablando, muy amistosamente, con unas chicas del instituto. Le sonreía de forma coqueta y no perdía oportunidad en dejar alguna caricia en los brazos de alguna de ellas, haciendo más visible su interés.

El bufido que se escapó de los labios de Sucrette fue involuntario, pero demostraba la frustración que sentía. Aquel idiota, siempre coqueteando con quien fuera, sin importarle nada.

Detestable.

**x**

No hubo tiempo de resistirse, ni de protestar cuando fue arrastrada dentro de una sala vacía y unos labios conocidos le robaron el aire. Fue una sorpresa inicialmente, pero mentiría si dijera que no lo había estado esperando todo aquel día. El rubio le rodeó la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él, recibiendo una caricia en el cabello como respuesta.

Sucrette fue la que rompió el beso, sonriendo, aunque tenía una mueca de reproche — Eres un idiota — Dijo.

— Estuve deseando esto todo el día — Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa, tan odiada como amada.

— Mentiroso. Estuviste coqueteando con unas chicas todo el día —

— ¿Estás celosa? — El chico alzó una ceja, divertido ante el pequeño reproche.

— Ni en sueños — Sonrió.

Y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, rodeando el cuello masculino con sus brazos y así lograr que Dake olvidara por un momento lo que había dicho, concentrándose en seguirle el ritmo.

La muchacha sonrió entre el beso, corroborando lo despreciable que era Dake.

_Detestablemente adictivo_.

.

* * *

.

**N/A:** UFFF. Creo que es un fiasco.

No sé si estoy contenta o no con el resultado, solo me siento un poco inconforme ;; Dake me gusta mucho como personaje, pero como este drabble iba para otra pareja y de la nada decidí cambiarlo, no sé si fui capaz de estar a la altura de tremendo dude *sob*

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ;;


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Escape

**Claim:** Castiel/Sucrette

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucré no es de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Chinomiko y compañía. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y miau miau.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

.

* * *

.

Los pasos en el pasillo iban disminuyendo progresivamente, ya solo escuchaba a un par de alumnos que, al parecer, iban descendiendo por las escaleras. Fue un gruñido lo primero que salió de su boca, a pesar de que estaba satisfecho de poder pasar desapercibido en aquel escondite. El aula de ciencias siempre estaba vacía al tercer período, que casualmente, coincidía con las aburridas clases de Farrés.

Castiel tomaba aquello como una señal.

Prefería esconderse en el salón vacío y luego merodear por algún lugar del instituto, antes de soportar las clases. Siempre podía tomar una reponedora siesta en el patio, o mejor aún, en la azotea.

Sonrió, ante lo placentero que sonaba el poder dormir un par de horas, podría descansar hasta de los desagradables cuchicheos de Ámber.

Su sonrisa no duró demasiado, no cuando sintió unos ligeros pasos caminando por el pasillo. Su corazón comenzó a latir aún más fuerte cuando los pasos se detuvieron frente al aula, si era un maestro se podía dar por jodido.

La puerta se abrió con rapidez y una figura delgada, muy bien conocida, traspasó el umbral. No lo pensó demasiado cuando cerró la puerta tras de él, cubrió la boca de la chica y la atrajo hacia sí, pegándose en la pared.

— Mira a quién tenemos aquí… — Susurró en el oído de la chica, que hasta ese momento había mantenido una cara de espanto, que fue sustituida por un ceño fruncido.

Sucrette se quitó la mano ajena que le impedía hablar — ¡Idiota! Casi me da un infarto —

Dio un par de suspiros, ante la divertida mirada del pelirrojo, quien encontraba una gran satisfacción en causar este tipo de reacciones en la fémina. Su sonrisa se agrandó cuando la chica le devolvió la mirada, aún con el ceño fruncido y un ligero mohín en su rostro.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? — La curiosidad de Sucrette era una de sus cualidades más conocidas, por lo que Castiel no podía decir que no se veía venir aquello. Entornó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos en su típica pose.

— Podría preguntarte lo mismo —

— Vine a buscar mi teléfono, lo he olvidado en la clase anterior. Tu turno — Castiel gruñó, la insistencia de Sucrette no tenía límites, al igual que su curiosidad.

Desvió la mirada para pensar en algo y una chispa iluminó su mente, haciéndolo sonreír de forma socarrona.

— Si te quedas conmigo, lo averiguarás — Respondió, de forma indiferente aunque su sonrisa contrastara con su tono de voz, logrando que la curiosidad de la muchacha aumentara con creces.

Sucrette dudó, como siempre cuando del pelirrojo se trataba, pero sus ganas de saber qué estaba haciendo Castiel solo, escondido en el salón de química, fueron más fuertes esta vez. Terminó por aceptar, con un movimiento de cabeza que hizo sonreír aún más a Castiel.

— Bien, solo tenemos que esperar un momento — El de ojos grisáceos se paró cerca de la puerta.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, cuando notó que el pelirrojo no pensaba moverse, recogió su aparato telefónico que se encontraba sobre uno de los pupitres, revisando la hora en el objeto. Con horror, notó que las clases ya debían haber empezado, si llegaba a esa hora, la castigarían, _otra vez_. Le mandó una mirada de advertencia, que fue desechada por aquella sonrisa de Castiel, que no presagiaba nada bueno.

« _Cómo si pudiera decirle que no_ » Un pensamiento atravesó su mente, con la resignación hecha una media sonrisa.

La brisa primaveral golpeó sus rostros en cuanto abrieron la puerta de la azotea, removiendo un poco los cabellos de la chica. Castiel se adelantó, apoyándose en una de las paredes, con la sonrisa socarrona que había estado portando desde que dejaron el aula de ciencia.

— ¿Vas a venir o te quedarás parada como una boba? — Golpeó el suelo con su mano, suavemente, como llamándola.

Fue un déjà vu.

Se acerco con sigilo, sentándose a su lado con un suspiro agotado. No había pasado más de veinte minutos con el pelirrojo y ya sentía la tensión sobre sus hombros, aquello era lo que provocaba el romper las reglas junto a Castiel. No podría decir si le gustaba u odiaba la sensación.

No lo notó acercarse, no percibió el aroma masculino que desprendía su cuerpo, pero sí _lo sintió_, en especial cuando unos labios ajenos se posaron sobre los suyos, con una suavidad poco esperada del pelirrojo. No hubo tiempo de reaccionar, fue algo tan fugaz que cuando pestañeó, Castiel descansaba la cabeza sobre su regazo, con orejas de un rojo tan intenso como su cabello, y una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar.

— Idiota… —

Un silencio cómodo los inundó, dejando que la brisa primaveral en aquella azotea calmara el calor que ambos sentían en sus mejillas.

.

* * *

.

**N/A:** Por fin le tocó a Castiel, la verdad no terminé muy conforme – nuevamente – con este escrito, pero en fin, será.

Los comentarios son bien recibidos y agradecidos, gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** Entre flores y galletas.

**Claim:** Kentin/Sucrette

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucré no es de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Chinomiko y compañía. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y miau miau.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

.

* * *

.

Jade no para de hablar, sobre plantas, flores, semillas y más cosas que, en cualquier otro momento, le habrían interesado. Pero no ahora, no cuando _ella_ está en medio, con esa sonrisa que le quitaba el aire… pero dirigida a _otro_.

Odiaba cuando era otro el que la hacía sonreír.

No podía controlar sus emociones y la verdad, tampoco lo estaba intentando. Llevaba el ceño fruncido, y aunque sonara infantil, Kentin estaba deseando poder lanzar rayos con su mirada.

La chica soltó una risa, con ese clásico movimiento de mano con el que tapaba su boca cada vez que reía. Otra vez sintió esos cosquilleos en el estómago, admirando la forma en que demostraba su alegría.

Por un momento se permitió olvidar su molestia pasada y disfrutar del espectáculo que le ofrecía la situación. Ella, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, el cabello un poco despeinado, cayendo graciosamente sobre su espalda, _aquella sonrisa_ y esa mancha de tierra sobre su mejillas derecha.

Fue demasiado lento, esta vez.

Antes siquiera de poder levantar su mano, observó cómo era la mano de _otro_ la que sacaba la suciedad de su piel.

— Tenías tierra — Jade dijo, agradable como siempre, antes de retirar su mano.

— Ah, gracias — La sonrisa se agrandó.

Kentin no lo pudo soportar más.

Pateó una piedra, con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que esta se estrellara en el bote de basura que se encontraba cerca. El ruido hizo que la mirada de ella, _por fin_, se dirigiera solo a él.

— Se hace tarde, tenemos que irnos — Esa era su primera intervención en la plática que llevaban aquellos dos. La chica asintió, divertida con el mohín que hacía Kentin sin darse cuenta.

— Tiene razón. Hasta luego, Jade. Vendré a ayudarte la próxima semana — Se despidió de forma rápida, notando la ansiedad de su amigo por irse del lugar.

— Estaré esperándote — Él también se despidió, con un guiño de ojo que produjo una mueca de disgusto en Kentin —, a ti también Kentin, nos vemos —

El castaño atinó a despedirse con un movimiento de cabeza, pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica y obligándola a caminar junto a él. Sucrette solo dejó escapar una risa, disfrutando de la cercanía y el calor del cuerpo ajeno.

Kentin lanzó una última mirada a Jade, que se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de forma inocente.

_Él se había dado cuenta_.

Alzó la barbilla, con ese orgullo que había adquirido a punta de caídas en la escuela militar. El mensaje era claro: _Es mía_.

.

* * *

.

**N/A:** Creo que dejé en claro que Kentin y Lysandro son mis preferidos, por lo que no sería raro que repitiera las parejas, porque de verdad me encantan con Sucrette, son mis dos otps. Pero esta vez también quise agregar a otro de mis favs, Jade, que recibe muy poco amor por parte del fandom *sob*. Esto salió muy de la nada, pero me gustó jaja.

Se me había olvidado actualizar, pero al ver que no queda nada para que estrenen el capítulo 27 (¡dicen que Sucrette tendrá que decidir entre sus amores!) me animé a subir esto y empezar otro fic sobre este fandom, aunque aún no lo subiré. ¡Estoy emocionadaaa! Además aparecerá Priya, quizás qué pasará luego.

Gracias en especial **yuckari** e **Irechany** por dejar bonitos comentarios, besitos. La próxima viñeta será sobre Nathaniel y es, de hecho, mi favorita hasta el momento.

_¡Gracias por leer y no olvides dejar un comentario, crítica constructiva o amor! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** Mañanas gatunas.

**Claim:** Nathaniel/Sucrette

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucré no es de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Chinomiko y compañía. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** AU College. O sea, Nath y Su universitarios.

.

* * *

.

Fueron unos golpecitos suaves y esponjosos en su nariz que terminaron por despertarlo, a su pesar. Abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar por la incomodidad que le producían los tenues rayos del sol sobre sus orbes, pero su pequeña compañera no pretendía dejarlo volver a dormir. Esta vez, los golpes en la frente fueron acompañados por unos suaves maullidos.

No tuvo mucha opción, _ella era su debilidad_, aunque estuviera de lo más cómodo.

Se removió, obligándose a abrir los ojos, que con unos parpadeos, se acostumbraron a la luz que invadía la habitación. Blanca lo miraba desde arriba, con sus enormes ojos y la cola balanceándose en alto, a los ojos de su dueño, ansiosa por recibir su desayuno.

Nathaniel estiró su cuerpo bajo las sábanas, mientras le acariciaba el cuello a Blanca, que correspondía la caricia con un ronroneo juguetón. Decidió que mientras más rápido se levantara, más rápido podría volver a la cama.

Cuando estuvo listo para levantarse, sus planes se vieron frustrados por la calidez de un par de brazos ajenos rodeando su cintura, impidiendo que se moviera lo suficiente para cumplir el deseo de Blanca.

Los brazos femeninos lo estrecharon con suavidad, sintiendo también como las piernas de su pareja se entrelazaban con las suyas. Gimió despacito, con una sonrisa perezosa en su rostro, terminando por corresponder el abrazo debajo de las sábanas.

Blanca maulló.

— Creo que está celosa — La voz femenina inundó sus oídos, adormilada.

— Creo que solo tiene hambre — Murmuró sobre el cabello de la chica, aspirando el aroma floral que brotaba de su cabellera —, iba a darle su ración de comida cuando me retuviste.

La fémina levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con esos ojos chispeantes, y una sonrisa que, para su disgusto, le recordaba a Castiel — _Seguro_. La malcrías demasiado.

¿Era un reproche? No pudo aguantar la risa que se le escapó de los labios, ante la actitud infantil de su novia. Blanca maulló nuevamente, de forma más exigente logrando que Nathaniel rodara los ojos. Estas eran sus dos mujeres, casi compitiendo por su atención.

La ceja alzada de Sucrette le hizo entender que había adivinado sus pensamientos, haciéndolo sonreír ante lo bonita que se podía ver incluso cuando había despertado hace unos minutos. La besó de forma fugaz, _porque sí_, tenía que besarla o habría sido un estúpido por dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Nathaniel juró ver cómo los ojos de la muchacha se encendían, antes de besarlo de forma más apasionada.

Todo podría haber llegado a más, si no fuera por Blanca, que no estaba dispuesta a esperar más y con uno salto, terminó golpeando la cabeza rubia de su dueño. Nathaniel y Sucrette rieron, aunque frustrados por dentro al tener que separarse para darle el gusto a la gata.

— Iré a darle de comer — Dijo el rubio, gruñendo por tener que levantarse.

— No te demores, te estaré esperando —

Nathaniel, una vez de pie, observó con la boca abierta cómo el sostén de su chica volaba fuera de la cama. Nath casi corrió a la cocina, seguido por Blanca, apresurado por volver en menos de un minuto a la cama.

.

* * *

.

**N/A:** ¡Ya era horaaaa! Tenía que tocarle a mi delegado favorito, que a pesar de que antes no me gustaba demasiado, con los nuevos episodios y su cambio, terminó por conquistarme y ahora me encanta, por eso tenía que escribir algo así con él.

Lástima que después del episodio 27 me siento engañada y ya no quiero escribir nada con estos chicos en muuuuucho tiempo (a excepción de Armin y Kentin quienes fueron los más fieles(?) pero tú Lysandro... rompiste mi corazón). El próximo estrenará parejita y espero poder escribir sobre nuevos personajes.

Los comentarios son bien recibidos y agradecidos, gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Título:** Hábitos que no se olvidan.

**Claim:** Farrés/Sucrette

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucré no es de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Chinomiko y compañía. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** La ship es una advertencia suficiente.

.

* * *

.

Los hábitos son algo común en el ser humano, que los representan y pueden dar una primera impresión de cómo es la persona en cuestión. Incluso cuando la persona ha decidido hacer un cambio.

Farrés se consideraba una persona simple y normal, sin demasiadas cosas que resaltaran de su ser. Tenía unos hábitos simples, como tomar café con leche cada vez que llegaba al instituto, antes de sus clases. Solía quitarse los lentes para besar a alguien o distraerse leyendo un libro cuando tomaba exámenes.

Pero también tenía un hábito secreto, que los demás no se esperarían de él, considerando lo despistado e iluso que podía llegar a ser. Porque observar a sus estudiantes hasta llegar a notar sus hábitos y gestos característicos no era algo que podrían esperar de él. Tampoco es que el profesor Farrés se sintiera orgulloso de su capacidad de observación que podría considerarse un poco fuera de lugar. Aun así lo consideraba, muy personalmente, una herramienta útil a la hora de conocer a sus alumnos y así, poder notar cuando algo anda mal.

Nathaniel, como había notado el docente, tenía hábitos adquiridos luego de una vida de aparentar una perfección que no deseaba, pero a pesar del cambio que había optado por seguir, aún mantenía muchas de ellas. Siempre era uno de los primeros en llegar al instituto, para dedicarse a ordenar y revisar los documentos pendientes. Solía llevarse la mano al rostro y poner una mueca de desagrado cuando algo le molestaba, y a pesar de no llevar más una camisa con su clásica corbata, seguía acomodando una corbata imaginaria cuando estaba nervioso. Aquello hacia sonreír a Farrés, aunque en secreto.

Siempre había pensado que Nathaniel era un joven muy educado.

Castiel, por su lado, era el opuesto del delegado, aunque eso era sabido por todos. El rebelde de la clase llegaba siempre de los últimos al instituto, bostezando y pidiendo una disculpa – más por costumbre – al entrar a clases (Farrés ya había desistido de llamarle la atención). El profesor había notado, que cuando escuchaba música, movía los dedos como si tocara la guitarra. Pero Castiel era también, el que tenía los malos hábitos más fáciles de detectar, como morderse las uñas o molestar a Sucrette con cualquier cosa, aunque esto último no le sacaba ninguna sonrisa al profesor.

Y podría contarnos más, como el hábito de hacer sonar los huesos, de sus manos, que tenía Kentin o Melody enrollando un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice cuando hablaba con Nathaniel. Violeta con su timidez, bajando progresivamente su tono de voz cuando tenía que responder algo en clases y, al contrario, la mala costumbre de Ámber que la hacía alzar la voz y estrellar repetidamente, sus uñas contra una superficie, haciéndolas retumbar.

Pero él tenía favoritismo, aunque le costara aceptarlo, por las costumbres de cierta jovencita que lo observaba con grandes ojos verdes en las clases. Sucrette, a sus ojos, tenía los hábitos más lindos y divertidos de todos. Y no es que le prestara más atención a ella que a los demás, es solo que no podía dejar de notar cuando mordía la tapa del lápiz que usaba al no entender algo, o cómo se acariciaba el cuello cuando estaba concentrada en algo. Le hacía reír la forma en qué rodaba los ojos con desagrado cuando la voz de Ámber interrumpía la clase, pero también se ponía de malhumor cuando ella sonreía, tapándose la boca con ambas manos, al escuchar a Castiel lanzar algún comentario mordaz hacia la rubia.

Pero había uno que era su favorito, y es que verla morderse el labio inferior con las mejillas acaloradas mientras lo miraba atentamente, derribaba todas sus barreras. Como lo hacía en esos momentos, parada frente a él, casi acorralándolo contra el estante lleno de libros, en medio de la biblioteca.

— Ya no queda nadie más en la biblioteca… — Ella sugirió, con esa voz que lograba hacer temblar sus piernas, a pesar de no ser ya un adolescente.

— No podemos…— Respondió él, pero conocía demasiado bien a la más joven por lo que no le sorprendió que sus palabras fueran ignoradas y un par de pies ya estaban alzándose para reclamar el beso que ambos deseaban.

— No hay nadie más, profesor- _ah_ — Farrés no pudo evitar reír, habían costumbres que eran difíciles de dejar atrás, como_ esa_, que podría incomodarlo, pero al verla de esa forma, tan provocativa, no le prestó demasiada atención —, disculpa.

Pero él ya no escuchaba, lanzó unas miradas rápidas a su alrededor, asegurándose de no tener compañía, de no ser descubiertos. Se quitó los lentes más rápido de lo que hubiera querido y la besó.

Porque ya se estaba haciendo un mal hábito complacer los caprichos de su alumna.

.

* * *

.

**N/A:** Otra vez me pasa que me gustaba la idea al comienzo y luego se fue desinflando. No quería subirlo porque no he terminado el siguiente y aaah, ojalá no demorarme tanto porque tengo dos ideas para nuevos fics, pero mientras no haya terminado estos, no creo poder con todo.

¿Hay alguien por ahí que shipee muy fuerte a estos dos? Pues yo sí, me hundo, _orgullosa_, con esta ship. Farrés es mi placer culpable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Título:** Imposible con ella.

**Claim:** Nathaniel/Sucrette + Ámber.

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucré no es de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Chinomiko y compañía. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Nop.

.

* * *

.

« _Hazlo por él, hazlo por él, hazlo por él. _»

Te lo repetiste unas cien veces dentro de tu cabeza, enterrando el tenedor con fuerza en un par de papas fritas, era eso o terminarías enterrando ese tenedor en la cabeza rubia – y hueca – de la chica en frente.

Amabas a Nathaniel, pero no creías que todo ese amor pudiera servir de algo a la hora de soportar al demonio rubio que era su hermana. Porque si a Nathaniel lo adorabas, a Ámber la detestabas, así de simple. Todavía no entendías cómo era posible que fueran mellizos, la genética era una cosa muy rara.

— Pobre de mi hermano, teniendo que comer esta porquería mientras en casa comíamos langosta — Un comentario mordaz, siempre esperable de alguien como Ámber.

— Él mismo lo ha cocinado — Alzaste una ceja, siendo lo más diplomática que podías — Si no te gusta, no comas.

Bien, al menos lo estabas intentando.

— Cómo te atreves a ser grosera conmigo en la casa de mi hermano — Ella frunció el ceño.

— También es mi casa, Ámber. _Mía y de él_, por si no te has enterado.

Pudiste apreciar cómo sus ojos se encendían de rabia y estuviste a punto de salir corriendo al temer que la rubia te lanzara el vaso que apretaba con fuerza, pero la única presencia masculina apareció en el salón, con el ceño fruncido y un plato de ensalada en la mano.

— ¿Y ahora por qué están peleando? —

Ambas callaron, evitando el contacto visual con Nathaniel. Si esto hubiera pasado hace unos años atrás, las dos habrían tratado de demostrarle al rubio que tenían razón, pero ya no estaban en el instituto y las dos sabían que hacer eso solo lograría enojar a Nathaniel. Y probablemente, en lo único que ambas coincidían era en no querer que Nath se enfadara.

— ¿Es que jamás se llevarán bien? — Terminó por suspirar, tomando asiento en la cabecera de la mesa.

— Lo estamos intentando — Sucrette aseguró, aunque el suspiro que salió luego de esa frase logró hacer sonreír a Nathaniel.

Era un gran sacrificio lidiar con Ámber, él lo sabía, por eso lo agradeció con el gesto de besar la mano de su novia, haciéndola sonreír. Aunque el momento entre ambos no durara demasiado por el sonido de asco, muy poco disimulado, de la rubia.

— No coqueteen en frente de mí — Ámber desvió la mirada con indignación ante la risa burlesca que soltó Nathaniel.

Sucrette no pudo evitar unirse a las risas de Nathaniel, sobre todo al ver el color rojo intenso que teñía las mejillas de la rubia, como siempre sucedía cuando los veía actuar de forma cariñosa, lo cual era curioso, considerando que ambos llevaban juntos varios años.

Nathaniel prefirió cambiar de tema luego de ver cómo su hermana le lanzaba una, no muy discreta, mirada asesina a ambos. Y aunque los comentarios irónicos de parte de ambas chicas se hicieron presentes más de una vez, Nathaniel podría decir que había sido un almuerzo bastante pacífico.

Y para sorpresa de las dos chicas, la tarde se pasó más rápido de lo esperado.

— Nath se ve feliz… — Comentó la rubia, mientras el susodicho estaba en la otra habitación buscando las llaves, frunciendo el ceño cuando sintió la mirada de Sucrette hacia ella — y eso que está contigo, supongo que no eres tan mala…

Sucrette bufó, pero una pequeña sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

— ¡Las encontré! Vamos Ámber — Nathaniel apareció, haciendo sonar las llaves con una sonrisa.

La rubia tomó sus cosas y antes de salir por la puerta, añadió — Más te vale cuidar bien de mi hermano, eh.

— No lo dudes.

Ámber salió rodando los ojos, seguido por Nathaniel, que solo sonrió confundido, preguntándose qué había pasado en su pequeña ausencia.

«_ Tal vez no sea tan imposible llevarnos bien… tal vez _»

.

* * *

.

**N/A:** No quiero decir nada sobre el fic, sob. (¿Alguna vez dije que amo a Ámber? Me encanta escribirla, lástima que acá no pude desarrollarla demasiado, ya será para la próxima, porque me muero por escribir un Priya/Ámber -sí, caí redondita en esa ship-)

Quería subirlo antes pero se me cortó el internet, pero acá está como regalo navideño para las poquitas pero bellas personas que aún leen estas pequeñas historias 3 (y para mí porque así me saco los caprichos de encima haha). ¡Feliz navidad, chicas! Y gracias por leer y aún más por dejar esos hermosos reviews que a veces intento contestar, de verdad gracias, me animan a seguir con sus comentarios.

Si la musa me acompaña, en unos días más, antes de que se termine el año, subiré otro y esta vez será de Armin, porque ya era hora y es con el único que me falta jugar el ep. 28 (quiero el beso de Armin ahora ya ;; malditos PAs).


	10. Chapter 10

**Título:** Es solo un juego.

**Claim:** Armin/Sucrette

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucré no es de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Chinomiko y compañía. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Posibles fallas en la redacción, maybe.

.

* * *

.

Armin sostuvo la respiración cuando la botella, _traidora_, se detuvo frente a _ella_. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica, de un color tan profundo que lo hicieron suspirar, dejando salir el aire que había estado aguantando.

Las miradas de los demás solo lograron ponerlo más nervioso ante la situación. Y joder, las mejillas rojas que tenía Sucrette tampoco estaban ayudando.

— Bueno, si no quieren, que Armin gire la botella de nuevo — Fue la voz de Kentin, con un tono más brusco de lo normal, la que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Si no fuera porque estaba en la situación de tener que besar a Sucrette, frente a todos, probablemente se hubiera reído del rostro enojado que tenía Kentin.

— Pero tiene que hacerlo, así es el juego — Kim se encogió de hombros, divertida ante tanto drama solo por un beso.

— Hazte hombre, chico — Comentó Castiel, con fastidio.

Armin se ofuscó con aquello, lanzando una sutil mirada de odio hacia el de cabello rojo. _Si supiera…_

— Sólo si Sucrette está de acuerdo… — Armin dijo, y otra vez, los ojos de ambos se encontraron en un silencio cómplice.

Alexy codeó a la chica, con esa sonrisa sugerente que a veces sacaba de quicio a su gemelo.

Sucrette se encogió de hombros — Claro, es sólo un juego.

« _Un juego…_ »

Se acercaron, con demasiada timidez para el gusto de algunos, mientras Armin sentía el palpitar incansable de su corazón en el pecho, y como retumbaba en sus oídos. Temió, por un momento, en que Sucrette y los demás pudieran escucharlo también.

Salió abruptamente de sus temores infundados cuando los cálidos de la chica se toparon con los suyos en un beso que demostraba una castidad que lo incomodó. Y a pesar de lo que podría pensar el resto, él sí solía tomar la iniciativa cuando era necesario, y por eso no dudo en profundizar el beso tomando la cabeza de la muchacha con ambas manos.

Y sí que se sintió bien.

Ninguno de los dos prestó atención a su alrededor, no notaron el sonido de sorpresa que dejó escapar Castiel, tampoco las risas que compartieron Iris y Rosalya, ni menos el bufido de Kentin.

El mundo a su alrededor volvió a ser palpable cuando los labios de ambos se separaron en busca del oxígeno que escaseaba, recibiendo la mirada atenta de los demás. Sucrette se levantó de su lugar, excusándose para ir al baño, siendo seguida de inmediato por Rosalya, quien, a ojos de Armin, no parecía poder aguantarse de bombardearla de preguntas.

Él tampoco pudo salvarse, porque los comentarios mordaces de Castiel y su hermano, no tardaron en llegar.

— Y yo que no te tenía fe, me sorprendiste, chico — Soltó una carcajada, haciendo reír también a Alexy, cuando Armin se encogió en su lugar, con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza.

— ¡Yo tampoco! Es más, ¿desde cuándo sabes besar así? —

Alexy siempre ha sido el más astuto de los dos

Armin opta por encogerse de hombros, negándose a responder con aquel gesto mudo. Su gemelo sabe que algo está escondiendo, porque a pesar de ser tan distintos, comparten un vínculo demasiado fuerte, que le permite entender su lenguaje no verbal aunque Armin lo quiera ocultar.

Y no es tan difícil unir las piezas, porque con lo que acaba de ocurrir, el hecho de que Sucrette haya huido y los ojos de su hermano, que no paran de buscarla entre las personas, ya se hacía una idea de lo que sucedía. Pero tenía una cantidad importante de alcohol en el cuerpo y a un Kentin ofuscado frente suyo a quien consolar, por lo que decidió dejar el drama amoroso de su hermano para otra ocasión.

Armin volvió a respirar cuando notó que la curiosidad de Alexy pesaba menos que su adoración por Kentin.

_..._

— Creo que tu hermano lo sabe.

Armin se giró para observarla, tenía los labios levemente hinchados y el cabello desordenado, al igual que su ropa y él no debía verse distinto. La vio girar los ojos con frustración ante la mueca que hacía.

— Alexy sabe lo de nosotros, Armin — Se arregló el cabello, riendo cuando notó la mirada del muchacho — Deja de mirarme así, es raro.

Se sonrojó — Disculpa… — Pasó la mano por su pecho, recordando que aún tenía el torso desnudo — No estoy seguro de que lo sepa, sólo debe sospecharlo. No sé, creo que deberíamos decírselo.

Se arrepintió de decirlo en cuanto vio la mirada incómoda de la chica. _¿La había cagado? _Quiso golpearse repetidamente la cabeza en la pared por lo idiota que podía ser, ser inexperto en todo esto le estaba pasando la cuenta.

— O quizás no… — Murmuró, usando su último recurso: retractarse de algo que deseaba con todo su corazón.

Sucrette asintió, testaruda como ella sola — Todavía no me siento preparada, ya te lo he dicho.

La mirada que recibió de la chica le encogió el corazón y se maldijo por ser tan débil frente a ella. Y fue por esa debilidad que tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le plantó un beso, desesperado por volver a sentir el calor de esos labios, aunque fuera un segundo.

Y fue un segundo el que lo disfrutó, porque la puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver la cabellera azul eléctrica de su hermano, que con un mohín en el rostro. Sucrette se separó bruscamente de él, tapándose el rostro con la almohada, dando un manotazo que aturdió por un momento a Armin.

— Llevo casi una hora en la cocina esperando que terminen, de verdad me estoy aburriendo… — Soltó una carcajada ante el espectáculo que le mostraban, divertido ante tanta conmoción — Sucrette, no te escondas, yo estoy más que feliz de ser tu cuñado.

A las risas de Alexy se unieron las de Armin, agradecido de no tener que ocultar más algo que lo hacía tan feliz.

.

* * *

.

**N/A:** Siglos sin actualizar. Dije que lo haría en los primeros días de Enero pero al final, por temas de viaje, tuve que pausarlo y justo me topó con la salida del Ep. 29. Yo sabía que Sucrette querría ocultar la relación entre ella y el chico, al menos en el juego no pudo ocultárselo a Alex, yaaay.

Lo bueno es que en este tiempo me dediqué a escribir mucho y ya tengo otros tres listos, espero tener la cabeza bien puesta para recordar actualizar. Muchas gracias a las personitas que leen esto todavía, por sus favs y reviews. Y perdón por las posibles fallas en este capítulo, me dio pereza revisarlo y lo subí rápido ;;


	11. Chapter 11

**Título:** Por culpa del licor.

**Claim:** Castiel/Sucrette/Nathaniel

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucré no es de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Chinomiko y compañía. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Nop.

.

* * *

.

La cabeza aún le dolía, tenía los labios resecos y aún con el sabor amargo de todos los cigarrillos que había consumido la noche anterior. Sólo alcanzó a ducharse antes de partir hacia el instituto, tratando de apurar el paso para no llegar tarde… _otra vez_.

_Quizás debí haber faltado_, pensó, una vez entró por la puerta principal y sintió las miradas de algunos alumnos sobre él.

¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo principal, enviando miradas asesinas a quienes lo observaban entre susurros. Vio entre ellos a Kentin, Armin y Alexy, que reían sin disimular, excepto el primero, que sólo frunció el ceño ante su presencia y desvió la mirada. Nunca entendió qué le hizo a ese chico para que no le agradara.

Kim y Violeta también lo quedaron mirando, pero ambas apartaron la vista, notoriamente incómodas con todo el espectáculo. Rosalya pasó por su lado sin saludar, con un semblante molesto. Tal vez le había hecho algo la noche pasada.

Caminó más rápido, necesitando encontrar a alguien que le pudiera explicar qué diablo estaba pasando.

Jamás pensó que estaría tan feliz de ver a Peggy.

— Castiel, qué grandioso espectáculo montaste ayer — El rostro pecoso de Peggy se iluminó ante su presencia, mostrando esa sonrisa que nada bueno presagiaba — ¿Quieres darme tu versión de los hechos?

— Claro, sólo explícame qué mierda está pasando — Respondió él, comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

Peggy sonrió aún más — Ya te enterarás, si lees mi artículo.

— Deja de joder conmigo y cuéntame — Ponerse rudo con la chica no sirvió demasiado, pues ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

— Mira, pregúntale a Sucrette, ella estuvo en primera fila.

El de cabellos rojos se giró, viendo a su verdadera salvadora, cargada de libros, caminando hacia el aula. No se molestó en despedirse de Peggy, y con un par de zancadas, ya estaba en frente de la chica, que lo recibió con una mueca de asombro. Ni una sola palabra fue capaz de pronunciar antes que el _jodido_ delegado (y novio de la chica en cuestión) apareciera, con un semblante que sólo anunciaba las enormes ganas que tenía de romperle la nariz. Sí, no se llevaban bien, pero Castiel pocas veces había visto esa expresión en él.

— Ni se te ocurra, imbécil — Nathaniel amenazó, con la voz ronca por la rabia — No vuelvas a hablarle en tu vida.

Y sin explicarle nada, el rubio tomó de la cintura a Sucrette y juntos entraron al aula, dejándolo aún más confundido.

Al ver a Iris y Lysandro acercarse sutilmente a él, no aguantó más.

— ¡Alguien me puede decir qué carajo está sucediendo y por qué este idiota me ha hablado así!

Iris se sobresaltó, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, intercambiando una mirada incómoda con Lysandro. Ninguno de los dos habló, pero no hizo falta, pues Alexy, siempre sonriente y dispuesto a disfrutar de un buen escándalo, habló:

— ¿No lo recuerdas? — Castiel negó —. Ayer en la fiesta, borracho, tomaste a Sucrette y la besaste, en frente de Nathaniel, ¡y le declaraste tu amor!

El pelirrojo parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo a creer semejante tontería.

— Si Lysandro y yo no hubiéramos detenido a Nath, ahora estarías muerto — Comentó Armin, riendo un poco. Lysandro no dijo nada, pero por su cara, aquello no parecía ser mentira.

Quiso defenderse, pero Farrés llegó para interrumpir toda la revelación, haciendo que entraran al aula. Castiel se quedó un momento parado en el pasillo, tratando de registrar todo lo que había descubierto.

Sintió una mano femenina en su hombro y el cabello castaño casi lo hizo confundirse.

— No te preocupes, Castiel, Nath ya se calmará, es un buen chico — Melody sonreía radiante, demasiado feliz para su gusto —. Y para que lo sepas, tú y Sucrette hacen una hermosa pareja.

Castiel prometió, en ese mismo momento, no volver a beber alcohol en su vida.

.

* * *

.

**N/A:** Actualizo una vez cada muere de obispo, pero no me importa, voy a terminar este proyecto aunque me muera (?)

_Los reviews son bien recibidos, ¡gracias por leer!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Título:** Melodía mañanera.

**Claim:** Nathaniel/Melody.

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucré no es de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Chinomiko y compañía. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** La ship sólo en existe en la mente de Melody.

.

* * *

.

Te peinas el cabello, con cuidado, formando las delicadas ondas que te caracterizan, tan elegante, tan femenina. Tu cabello luce radiante, el castaño que se asemeja al chocolate brilla bajo los tenues rayos del sol. Tus ojos azules resplandecen de alegría y la sonrisa en tu rostro no te la puede arrebatar nadie.

Te ves bellísima.

El último toque es el labial color rosa pálido, lo suficientemente natural para no aparentar una superficialidad de la que niegas. Alisas unas arrugas imaginarias en tu falda y te preparas para salir.

La tranquilidad de las calles, la brisa primaveral, la calidez sutil en los rayos del sol.

Amas las mañanas.

El instituto está vacío, disfrutas del silencio que hay sin los murmullos y gritos constantes de los alumnos. No temes caminar por ahí casi saltando de alegría, con una sonrisa enorme y los ojos chispeantes de infantilidad. Sólo te permites dejar tu papel de la delegada perfecta en esos momentos y disfrutar de tu lado de niña.

Te acercas a la sala de delegados y el corazón te palpita fuerte, te sientes llena de energía y felicidad. Puede sentir el sonido leve de las hojas en el aula, sabes que él ya ha llegado, siempre antes que tú. El rubor en tus mejillas comienza a aflorar sin que lo puedas detener.

Respiras con fuerza, formando la mejor sonrisa que puedas mostrar y abres la puerta.

Nathaniel nota tu presencia enseguida, sonriendo como solo él sabe hacerlo. Te flaquean las piernas y el rubor no hace más que aumentar. Cuanto lo quieres.

— Buenos días, Nathaniel.

— Buenos días, Melody.

Él vuelve a su trabajo mientras comienza una charla animada contigo, tú te dispones a ayudarlo y responder a todo lo que te diga.

Es una rutina perfecta y satisfactoria, te renueva la energía y llena tu corazón de esperanza. Porque tanta amabilidad y cariño no podía ser solo de amistad, porque esa sonrisa que te mostraba no podía ser solo cordialidad. Esos momentos que compartían en las mañanas eran únicos y forjaban el lazo invisible que los unía.

O eso te aferrabas a pensar, para que la esperanza de un amor que ya te habían negado no desapareciera jamás de tu interior.

.

* * *

.

**N/A:** Bienvenido 2017 ~ Haciendo una actualización para empezar el año bien, porque jamás esperé que seguiría escribiendo de estos relatos, espero que este año sí termine este proyecto para poder empezar otros.

_Los reviews son bien recibidos, ¡gracias por leer y feliz año!_


End file.
